


Damn, I Got It Good

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, relationship, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Very Successful Meeting.</p><p>The Joker overhears his henchman talking, and he's not too fond of what they are saying.</p><p>From the Jokers POV !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, I Got It Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is from The Jokers POV

The day had been going great. You'd freshened up after having spent some time _punishing_ your princess.

You leave your little suite after checking on her, to find her clean and asleep. You chuckled to yourself lightly. Okay maybe you had put her through a lot, but bad behavior calls for necessary punishment. Besides, she seemed to enjoy it overall.

You exit the suite, deciding you'd let her sleep until you were ready to go home. You're about to turn the corner, but something catches your ear.

"Did you hear (Y/N) and Mr.J?!"

"Yeeaaahhh, must have been really getting it in, she was howling!"

The henchman laugh. You frown, displeased. You thought they knew better than that.

You turn around, going to gather your sharpest knives, but a familiar voice makes you halt.

"Aye, I know y'all aren't trying to be rude, but you know boss would kill you if he heard you talking about that." It's Franky. A trusted henchman you'd had around for some time. You almost lose interest in wanting to kill the two dimwits, until they speak up again.

"Oh I know, I'd never try anything with her. Not even for all the money in the world, boss is crazy." One speaks.

"But I wouldn't mind an exact replica of her sexy ass." The second one speaks, the other agreeing.

You roll your eyes. They just didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. It made you wonder how many times before they had discussed such a thing. Your blood started to boil.

You turn around furious. And there she is, your beautiful princess, her arms crossed, eyebrow raised, tapping one foot. You pout.

"Don't even think about it. We don't have time to try and find new henchman with this big heist coming up. So suck it up, probably isn't the first time, probably won't be the last"

Now you're really frowning, "I could change that", you lift an eyebrow at her.

She steps towards you, "If I have to work my ass off to find two more henchman as good as they are, I will be very unhappy with you. Do you understand me?"

You normally wouldn't tolerate anyone bossing you around. But she wasn't just _anyone_ , and she always has the best intentions for you. She had indeed worked her ass off trying to find the best henchman out there. And though they sometimes forgot to always treat the job like the boss could hear them, they had never failed him in a mission.

She truly was a wonderful business partner, more like your personal secretary. You needed her, you had been unstoppable in crimes and heist because of her, she was just so smart. You roll your eyes and sigh, snaking your arms around her waist, "fine, only because they are good at what they do."

She kisses you on the lips, "thank you, we are at the top of our game right now." She wiggles out of your grip and moves around the corner. You follow.

She walks up to the first henchman and punches him in the face, finishing with a kick to the gut. The second henchman receives a swift kick to the balls. Both henchman lay on the floor in pain.

Franky shakes his head and chuckles. "Told you, _dumbasses_."

She smiles at him, the gesture is returned, then turning her attention back to the henchman, "Next time you get caught running your mouth on the job, I'll let daddy come in and kill you right then and there, do you understand me?"

They groan, nodding their heads, "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She turns and walks past me, heading to the suite. I noticed she's walking with a _slight_ limp. I smirk, guess that's off limits for a day or two. I follow her, not having to add anything to what she had said.

_Damn, I sure got it good._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short sequel!! I liked the idea of writing something from The Jokers POV, it's rare. Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
